City of Wings
by Inocc
Summary: A fairy girl who had to protect the prince. A love between timid girl and cold prince. NoctisxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This is my first Final Fantasy Versus XII's fanfic. I hope you will like it. First I want to introduce my own character. You can use my character to your fanfiction (if you like this character). I make my own pairing and character because I don't really like Stella. She is very beautiful, really. But I think she's just too normal to be a heroine (because I haven't played the game, I think). I hope that there won't be any flames in the review.

Okay, let's check the character's information! XD

Name: Catalina

Family name: Nix Alba (it means "white snow")

Age: 19 years old

Height: 173

Weight: 57 kg

Hair's color: Light Brown

Eyes' color: Grey

Hair's kind: wavy, it's long is until it reaches her back.

Clan: Titania

Hometown: Urbem Milia Cornibus

Skill Job: Sorcerer, White mage, Archer

Weapon: Bow

Element: Water, Light

Weakness: Darkness, Earth

General personality: Timid, clumsy, but friendly. Kinda stubborn and difficult to move on from many things. A lovely one.

That's all from her. You can know more from her in the story. I hope you like it XD


	2. The Beginning

Okay, first chapter for this story. I hope you'll like it. Don't forget to review this story. Without your attention, reviews and support I can't continue this story. No flames please..

Let's get to the story! XD

Catalina watched the sky sadly on the rooftop of a skyscraper. That was winter in the city. All the buildings were half covered with snow. She really missed her hometown, but she had to survive in the city. She wanted to do her mission as a part of her clan, Titania, the only fairy clan in the world. She watched the sky as she remembered the last day she was in her hometown.

_"Brother, I think I can't do this mission successfully," Catalina said to her brother._

_ "Don't ever think like that. You're the best sorcerer in our family and that will be your advantage to accomplish this mission. I'm sorry. Actually I want to replace you,,butmy condition is not very good," He apologized to his sister._

_ "It's okay, brother. I don't want to suffer you. You're right. I'll do my best for this mission," She said calmly. Her brother smiled softly, and then slowly hugged her. She hugged back tightly, as she didn't want to lose it._

_ "I'll really miss you, dear," He whispered to her ear. She slowly closed her eyes as tears were falling down to her cheeks._

_ "Me too. Please take care of our family and especially yourself," She whispered to her brother. She slowly broke free from the hug. She smiled sadly to his brother for the last time, and then went in to the train._

She sighed softly. It had been a week since she went to this huge and modern town. This town was very different from her hometown. There were many vehicles and high buildings, opposite from her hometown that was more natural and more quite. There were few trees and flowers. And yet she didn't even have a clue to accomplish the mission. _What should I do? I really don't know how to start with,_ She thought to herself. Suddenly she felt something falling on her head. She slowly touched that thing. It was snow. It was colder than before, so she chose to go home. She closed her eyes and suddenly a pair of wings was seen from her back. Then she flew down to the road. If she summoned her wings she would not be seen by normal people. Because of that reason she flew down with high speed freely. Unfortunately a man who was riding a motorcycle watched her from below. He watched at her sharply, and it would likely he could see her in the form. _Oh no. He can see me, _She thought worriedly. She wanted to stop flying but with the speed she couldn't control her wings. She thought hardly as she slowly flew down to him. Fortunately an idea came to her. When they were in face-to-face position she casted a spell that caused a little storm in their range. The motorcycle went back so he stopped it. Catalina took the chance to fly away as fast as she could. She flew quickly to her aunt's home. Her heart beat as hard as she could.

"That was close. I never thought that someone can see me in this form," She whispered to herself. She still remembered his face. He had spiky black hair and black eyes. _He's kinda handsome, _she thought. She never knew that the encounter could lead her to the mission.

In the other place the man watched to the sky. He didn't have any clue to where she went. He never met a fairy in his life before.

"What's the fairy doing here?" He whispered questionably. Suddenly his phone rang. Slowly he took the call.

"Your majesty, please come to the castle immediately. Your uncle wants to discuss something with you."

"Alright. I'll be there in the moment," He took off the phone, and then rode his motorcycle to the castle.

I'm sorry, but this is what I could write for this chapter. I hope you will follow the other chapter. Reviews? I really appreciate them.


	3. Bless Me

It's new chapter! I saved my ideas and wrote this chapter immediately. I'm so sorry that I didn't write the disclaimer because I forgot to write it. I hope you'll like this chapter. By the way I use Lulu from Final Fantasy X to be Catalina's aunt in this story.  
>For A reader, thank you very much for the review. All I can say are:<p>

I know that I really suck at grammar, so at the first time I wanted to write this story in my country's language (Bahasa), but I think there would not be any reader for this story, so I tried my best to write it. I'm really sorry for the mistakes in grammar.

FYI, I didn't write the details because I want to write them little by little in next chapters.

If you think this character is Mary Sue, it's alright, because I haven't published the entire chapters. c'mon, it's only first chapter. Or maybe it is *chuckle*

I don't have time to correct my grammar with beta readers because I have so many activities besides writing fanfic. If you want to edit it, you're welcome to do it. Just post it to your account :D

I hope you'll understand it. I'm sorry for the problem :3

Thank you for your review Kitty Lover. I really appreciate it. :D

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Versus XIII is Square Enix's, not mine. I just make my own story from the game for fun, no other reason. :3

* * *

><p>It had been two days since the incident. She was helping her aunt in a shop. Her aunt was a florist. She loved helping her aunt because she liked flowers too. There were many orders from the castle, so they worked harder than usual. At that time Catalina was wrapping the flowers' bouquet while her aunt was cutting the stalks to make the flowers in a same length.<p>

"Why there are so many orders from the castle? Is there going to be a big party?" Catalina asked Lulu.

"Tomorrow will be a Holy Snow party. It's a sacred day in winter, because there was a legend "when we celebrate the day we'll be blessed in a whole year," Her aunt explained her. She shocked when she heard that. Her body trembled slowly. _What a luck_, she thought.

"What's wrong dear?" She asked.

"It's about my mission. Actually my mission is to protect the one who was blessed by God in the Holy day every winter. I think I have to go to the party, so I'll know whom I protect," She answered.

"But how will you know that person?" Her aunt asked, giving her the flowers.

"An ancient book said that the person is someone that can communicate with the winter spirits. At least there will be a winter spirit in that place. I have had a conversation with some of them but they said they never met that person."

"Then it's a good chance. I'll buy you a beautiful dress for the party," Her aunt smiled lightly. Catalina waved slowly. "It's okay. I brought some dresses here. I thought that I would need them." She wondered what kind of party that would be. There were parties in her hometown, but there weren't many big and tall buildings like this city. But still it was always beautiful and fun.

"By the way.." Her aunt stopped her thought. "You did tell me about your meeting with Prince Noctis, right? What do you think about him?" She nudged Catalina's shoulder. There were tiny tomatoes on her cheeks.

"I can't deny that he's perfect. His handsome face, his muscular body, he's really flawless. His eyes are so cold and he has a strong expression," She answered lightly. Her aunt chuckled, caused her whole face became as red as tomato. "Wh-what?" She snorted and Lulu couldn't resist her laughter anymore. _Now I looked like an idiot_, she thought, waiting her aunt to stopped laughing.

"*chuckle* I'm sorry dear, it's the first time I heard you talking about a man and I think you're not really experienced with this kind of thing." Lulu wiped away her tears lightly.

"I apologize if I'm not experienced enough, but I really am, because school life was so strict that I couldn't have enough free time to think about that," She pouted. Her aunt felt a little guilty.

"Don't worry dear; you'll face that thing soon. Just give it time," She calmed Catalina down, smiling softly.

"I have already faced that thing since I met that drunken old man in your store," She protested, making her aunt to laugh again.

* * *

><p><em>One day later<em>

The castle was full of people, especially the main hall. People were chatting, dancing, laughing, eating, or just enjoying the atmosphere. Catalina was standing alone between peoples, leaving her aunt so she could stay focus on her mission. She wore a mint green short sleeves dress that almost reached her knees, made from satin. She also wore a white pearl belt and a silver necklace. White high heels covered her foot. She wears her hair in a bun and put a green ribbon on it. She tried to find winter spirit, ignoring some men who were trying to get her attention, but she found nothing. Sighing deeply, she went to the outside, hoping that she would find some. The lights were very pretty, but moonlight was still the best for her. She admired the beauty from the window when she was walking in the hallway to the balcony.

Then she halted her step. She heard a quiet conversation at the balcony. She hid herself behind a column so she could overhear it. She took a peep. She saw Prince Noctis with a winter spirit. It's still hazy but she could hear some of their conversation.

"Did you really see it, your highness? The fairy, I mean," It asked, its pointy ears twitching with every word it said. It had big eyes and wore a blue shirt and white shorts.

"Yeah, and I'm sure that it is a fairy. It's a woman. That was the first time I saw a fairy. Do they live in human world?" Prince Noctis asked.

"Some of them, yes, but not that many. They like flowers and trees, so they usually don't like this kind of environment. I think they live here because they have their missions or getting married with human," It answered, uninterested.

" Mission? What kind of mission?" He asked again. It sighed lowly.

"How should I know? Besides, I'm certain that they won't do any harm for you and this kingdom, in fact they always help human with many things," It answered, beginning to feel annoyed. "I have to go. My friends are waiting for me. If you'll excuse me," It flew away. He stood there for a moment, thinking of something. She bit her lip. She couldn't believe this.

_So the one whom I protect is the prince? This is crazy. I don't know if I can do this, not when the prince is growing suspicious at me,_ she thought. She went back; unfortunately losing her balance, causing her step became so loud that he could hear it. He looked back.

"Who's there?" He asked. She cursed herself for being so clumsy. She ran fast. Feeling something was wrong, he ran to the sound. He saw a brown haired woman was running, so he tried to catch her. Catalina looked back and saw the prince was chasing after her. She was trying to run faster but she couldn't because she wore high heels. Noctis caught her easily, grabbing her arm. She turned back forcefully, seeing his eyes widened at her.

"You? What are you doing here?" He asked coldly. She was loss at words. She was confused, told him the truth or made a lie. Both of them would be disadvantage for her. She bit her lip slowly.

"I—"

"Your highness!" A man was in hurry to Noctis. Noctis looked at him but not letting her go.

"What is it, Prompto?"

"Some guardsmen saw two gargoyles were flying to here," He answered worryingly.

"What? We have to hurry." He began to walk, then he remembered about her.

"Prompto, please stay with this young woman. Make sure she won't go anywhere," He asked Prompto.

"What? With this cute one? My pleasure, your highness," He answered, smiling widely. Noctis nodded lightly to him. After glaring at her he went away.

Minutes passed as they stood awkwardly. Prompto winked at her many times but she just looked away, making him frustrated. Catalina was thinking hardly how she could escape from this situation. She couldn't just fly like she used to or he would become suspicious too. She glanced at him. He's actually cute. His hair was blonde. He was shorter than Noctis but still tall and muscular. He wore white tuxedo that fit him perfectly. He brought a shotgun on his hand. _Tux and shotgun, what a wonderful combination,_ she thought, smiling lightly. Finally he gave up.

"I'm sorry that I make you uncomfortable. May I know your name?" He asked, stretching out his hand. She gaped at him disbelievingly. After a moment she gave her hand, feeling unsure.

"My name is Catalina Nix Alba. You can call me Catalina," She answered lightly. He smiled widely.

"What a beautiful name, same as the owner. My name is Prompto. I'm Noctis bodyguard and his best friend," He said. She made an "o" with her mouth. "By the way what is the relationship between you and Noctis. Are you his friend? Or his girlfriend?" She shook her head, blushing lightly.

"N-no I'm not. Actually—"

Suddenly the windows were broken and three gargoyles were coming in. They made disgusting sounds that they really wanted to eat them. One of them was shot by Prompto before it could be in the hallway, falling down. The other ones stepped back a little, groaning with anger.

"So there aren't just two of them. You stay back. I'll…," He saw her with a bow surprisingly. She smirked at him.

"I'll stay back, so I can support you," She talked calmly; ready to engage in the battle. She casted a spell to make frozen arrows. Prompto smirked at her. "That's nice," He said.

He shot another gargoyle, ran to it, and then kicked it hardly. It fell down. Catalina shot the other many times. It stepped back weakly and lost conscious. She smiled widely, but stopped when she saw to her side.

"Prompto, behind you!" She called him. He looked behind. Around fifteen gargoyles were running to them. Blinking hardly, he cursed angrily.

"Holy shit. There are many of them. Run!" He commanded her. Then they ran as fast as they could. Catalina cursed herself mentally when she remembered that she wore high heels. Prompto saw her expression and understood. He lowered his speed so he would be behind her. Suddenly he lifted her and carried her bridal style. Catalina let out a shriek, couldn't believe what happened. She encircled her arms to his neck, afraid that she would fall. But he's strong so that would not happen.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She muttered despite her blush.

"One of services for cute ladies?" He murmured, winking at her. "But I think I have to give you another right now," He warned her. She looked in front of them. There were glass windows. She looked in horror.

"You've got to be kidding, right?" She hoped that what she thought was not true. He smirked lightly. They almost broke through when he asked, "Hold on tight!" Then they fell down.

There was never in her fantasy that she would fell down from fifteenth floor without using her wings. Closing her eyes, she gripped on him tightly. Because of the wind her ribbon was freed from her hair. Her hair was loose at that time, shining from the moonlight. Thankfully they fell to a pool. There was a loud splash sound in the quiet night. She thought that was a good time to escape. She freed herself from Prompto and used her wings to fly quickly despite the coldness of the water. When she was out of the pool she casted a blizzard to the gargoyles to make them afraid. They did and flew away, and then in one swift movement she flew to find her aunt.

* * *

><p>Noctis had finished his job when Prompto went to him. He saw Prompto soaked wet, without that fairy. Prompto shivered, chattering his teeth. He glared at him.<p>

"Where's the woman?" He asked.

"Too bad. She managed to escape. Not only cute, she's energetic too. I'm sorry," He apologized, caressing his wet hair. Noctis sighed deeply.

"This accident must be because of her. I have to catch her fast," Noctis murmured coldly.


	4. Find Me

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Versus XIII is Square Enix's, not mine. I just make my own story from the game for fun, no other reason. :3

* * *

><p>Catalina sighed deeply. Thanks to the accident two days ago she got a cold. She was on her bed, getting better. She was sad, thinking that the prince would get more suspicious of her. <em>Prompto must tell him about me. I'm sure the next time I meet him I'll die, <em>she thought.

She rolled to the end of the bed lazily. It's boring to stay on bed for days. She curled up and closed her eyes.

There was a rap at her door.

"Come in," She called out softly. Lulu came in her room, bringing a tray of chicken soup and hot milk.

"How are you feeling, dear?" She asked, putting the tray on a table next to her bed. Catalina rose up so she was in a sitting position.

"Better than before. I'm sorry for making you busy," She smiled sadly. Lulu sat on the edge of the bed slowly. She held Catalina's hand.

"You don't have to worry about it. This is my job as your aunt, and I like it. It feels like having a daughter," Lulu smiled lovingly at her. She smiled softly.

"Things are going crazy right now. Prince Noctis won't believe at me if I tell him the truth after the accident. I don't know what to do," She confessed, giving in. Lulu shook her head.

"No, dear. I don't think the prince would do that. He's cold, but he's actually a good person, a wise one in my point of view. What you have to do is telling him the truth. Just think what you should say to him so he will believe in you," She advised Catalina.

"I think it's a good idea. But how can I meet him?" She looked at her eyes deeply. Lulu smiled happily.

"Why don't you come to the castle to bring flowers for me? If you're lucky you'll meet him around the castle. You can talk to him directly." Catalina smiled brightly, hugging her softly.

"Thank you very much. I will work harder for you," She thanked her sincerely. Lulu held her back.

"You're very welcome, dear," She murmured softly.

* * *

><p>Noctis came out from his bedroom. He was walking to the outside to cool down his mind. He searched everything about the young woman but he found nothing (thankfully Prompto hadn't told him her name LOL). He actually didn't want to suspect her. She was too beautiful and innocent to do something like that, and yet since he met her unusual things happened suddenly. First, he found out that some monsters attacked the farmers. Second, gargoyles attacked the castle. It was too strange to be coincidences. Despite of all the things he couldn't lie to himself that she's the most alluring woman he had ever met. Shining locks that made he wanted to caress it, a pair of big and innocent eyes, pink lips. He shook his eyes while was thinking about it. <em>Beauty can be a very dangerous weapon, <em>he thought. When he was passing some maids they greeted him respectfully. Who didn't want to greet a very handsome yet cold prince?

He was walking passed main hallway when he heard two women were talking. Don't know why he felt curious, so he approached the source of the voices. His eyes widened for a second, gaping a little. It felt like world was stopping.

He saw a back of a young woman. Her wavy hair was familiarly brown. She braided a little of her hair in each side and united them to the back of her hair with a white ribbon, like a fairy (of course she was) and let the other fall to her side. She wore maroon blouse, white mini skirt, and a pair of black boots. She held a pink cardigan, talking to a maid. It seemed that they enjoyed the conversation, with smiles and little laughs. The maid saw him watching them, and then she bowed softly. Catalina turned back, surprised at the movement. Her mind suddenly went black. The maid hurriedly went away, leaving them alone.

Catalina bit her lip, nervous all of sudden. _Come on girl, say something,_ she thought, cursing mentally. She couldn't read his expression as his bangs hid his eyes a little. Finally she urged to say something.

"Good mor..ning?" She greeted nervously. She failed hiding her anxiety.

In one second he snapped. He pushed her, trapping her between him and the wall with his sword. She stared at him disbelievingly, unable to move or she would die. His eyes were piercing through hers. His eyes changed its color from black to crimson, the right one glowing for a while. Her nervous turned into a fear. Her body trembled, sweat trickling down her neck.

"You have so much courage to come in here after escaping twice," He muttered coldly. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

She gulped down. Then she answered lowly, "I…"

"Tell me!" He asked as cold as he could. She startled.

"I'm here because I want to explain to you everything. Just don't kill me and I'll tell you the truth," She held her tears hardly, looking straight at him. He was taken aback, guilty filling his mind. Slowly he took of his sword and then it vanished in a blink of eye. She relieved so much that she wanted to fall. He still didn't really believe at her, but he thought it was the best idea hearing her words first.

* * *

><p>They were sitting on a bench in the garden. It was cold out there, Ice decorating all over the place. Catalina told him everything, about her clan, her mission, and the connection between the mission and him. He stayed quiet, paying attention at her fully.<p>

"So, your mission is protecting me, right?" He asked. She looked down.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry. I should tell you sooner," She answered.

"How about the accident last week? Did you summon the gargoyles?" He asked again. She looked at his eyes, surprised. She shook her head slowly.

"No, I didn't. I don't know where they came from. Moreover, fairies don't like gargoyles," She answered lightly. Noctis stood up and looked at her.

"Forget about the mission. I can protect myself. You should go back to your hometown," He muttered. Catalina stood up too. She objected him clearly.

"No, I won't. I can't go back until I finish my mission. I swear I won't disturb your activities. I'll just watch over you from afar," She told him clearly. He sighed deeply.

"That'll disturb my activities. You'll only be a burden for me," He told her.

"I won't. I can fight. I promise I won't be a burden," She said, optimistically.

"You're stubborn, don't you know?"

"I already know about it. So I'll protect you from now on," She smiled widely, like sunshine. He was silent for a second. After a moment he took his cell phone from his pocket.

"What's your number?" He asked. She looked down again.

"I don't have a cell phone," She giggled, scratching her head because of feeling embarrassed. He grunted lowly. He took a step forward.

"Meet me at the library tomorrow morning," He whispered, and then left her alone.

She smiled happily. She bowed softly. "Thank you so much! I'll see you tomorrow!" She screamed full of enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>Reviews are very welcome. :)<p> 


	5. Protect Me

Finally, another chapter! Yaaay Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them.

I've watched the newest trailer of Final fantasy Versus eerr I mean Final Fantasy XV and it's for PS4. Gotta buy them but no money orz.

Stella looked better in the trailer, but still.. I just think making a princess-type character blonde is a bit stereotypical (no offense :3)

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Versus XIII is Square Enix's, not mine. I just make my own story from the game for fun, no other reason. :3

* * *

><p><p>

One day later as promised Catalina went to the castle. She wore a red sweater and white long skirt. She helped her aunt first; delivered flowers to a head maid. Finishing her job, she went to the library immediately.

She opened the door lightly. The room was very wide and beautiful. There were many books and wooden shelves. There were multimedia section with full of computers but she was not very familiar with that kind of thing. It looked like empty because she saw no one there. She walked silently to find Noctis. She didn't notice that someone was approaching behind her. Suddenly she felt a hand was on her shoulder.

"What are you searching for, young lady?" A hoarse voice startled her. She shrieked a little, looked back at the source of the voice. Behind her was an old man. He was so tall, one foot taller than her. He was thin and had so many wrinkles on his square face. He wore light blue shirts and black trousers. He also wore glasses. Catalina observed all-over him. The old man cleared his throat. Catalina blinked surprisingly.

"I'm sorry. I'm looking for Prince Noctis. Is His Highness here?" She asked.

"So you're Catalina, right? I'm Guerro, a librarian here. His Highness is in the corner, in the history section. Follow me," He told her, walking to the direction. Catalina followed him quietly.

In the moment they arrived at the section. The saw Noctis was reading a book calmly. He raised an eyebrow when he heard footsteps and looked at them. Catalina smiled softly. Guerro bowed at him respectfully.

"You're Highness, Catalina is here."

"You may go, Guerro," He asked Guerro.

"Thank you, Your Highness," He bowed again and then left them alone.

Catalina sat slowly across him. Noctis closed his book, looking at her with unreadable eyes. He leant his chin on his knuckle.

"….clean this table," He said lowly.

"What?" She asked, not knowing what he meant.

"I said you clean this table. From now on when we're in the library you will clean this kind of thing," He told her. Catalina was angry and surprised to hear that. Suddenly she stood up, hands on her sides.

"I won't do it. What am I to you? A maid?" She asked, getting annoyed. He raised an eyebrow.

"If you won't do it then you should go home and leave me alone," He told her calmly.

"*grumble* Fine, I'll do it for my job," She said, giving up.

"Good," He said. He took an upper book from a stack of books to read it. Catalina took books to bring them back to where they were. They were very heavy so she didn't bring them at once. Because of the number of the shelves she often got lost. When she did, Guerro would always come to her suddenly, and it made her wonder.

Couple minutes later she had done her job, but she still had to clean away papers around him. Without her awareness Noctis watched her in the corner of his eyes. Noctis couldn't help but watch her again. He always lost in her innocent face and didn't know why. He actually didn't want to do that for her, but he mustn't just believe in her every words. So he tested her until he believed in her. Not wanting to get caught by her, he focused back to his reading.

"I'm done," She told him. Noctis looked in front of him. It was clean indeed. He closed his book. He brought the book back to the shelf. After that he went to her.

"Let's go."

"Where are we going?" She asked, blinking innocently.

"To the café. I'll treat you." She gaped at him.

"H-huh? café? Hey, wait!" Noctis already left her. She ran a little to catch him up.

* * *

><p>They sat down in front of each other in the nearest café to the castle. Catalina looked at the menu carefully, didn't know which one to choose. Noctis called a waiter and he went to them quickly.<p>

"I want black coffee and egg & chips," He told the waiter and then asked Catalina. "What do you want?"

"Sorry mister, is there any pineapple juice?" She asked, sounded unsure. The waiter's eyes twitched. Noctis was taken aback at her words too.

"I'm sorry miss but we don't have any pineapple juice here," He told her. She sighed lightly but smiled at him after that.

"It's alright. Then I want white haze and churros," She said softly.

"Black coffee, egg & chips, white haze, and churros. Please wait for a moment." The waiter left them.

"I never thought that someone would like a pineapple juice," He said. Catalina smiled widely.

"I really love pineapple juice. It tastes a little sour but fresh," She commented happily. After that she leant on him a little.

"I can't read your mind at all. First you gave me hard thing and now you treat me," She whispered lightly.

"So what? Do you want me to give you another hard job?" He challenged her. She shook her head quickly.

"No thank you. I've had enough," She answered. Surprisingly he smirked at her. She looked at him, blushing hardly. _He's more handsome like this_, she thought. Quickly she turned away, not brave enough to meet his gaze.

* * *

><p>"Your Highness!" A soldier came to them when they went back to the castle. Noctis turned to him.<p>

"What is it?"

"There's an attack in south district! Some gargoyles do that," The soldier informed him. His expression became more serious.

"Call the soldiers immediately. I'll go with Prompto, Gladiolus, and Ignis," He commanded.

"Yes sir!" He left them hurriedly.

"You go home. I'll take care of this," He asked Catalina. She was worried about everyone so she shook her head.

"No, I'll go with you. I will fly to the district. This is my job," She said and then ran. She left him before he could stop her. He sighed deeply. He didn't have enough time to think about that.

Catalina ran to an empty place outside the castle. She summoned her wings and flew as fast as she could to the place. Finally she reached the district. From afar she saw about twenty gargoyles was smashing things around them. She gasped when she saw a group of children was cornered by gargoyles. They were three boys and two girls. She flew to them and casted blizzard. Gargoyles flew away from them. Catalina landed in front of the children. She hid her wings so they could see her.

"Are you alright?" She asked. A girl was crying in a boy's hug. A bigger boy walked to her.

"We're alright. Thank you miss," He thanked her. She smiled and summoned a bow.

"Stay behind me. I'll defeat them," She told them. Some of them nodded slowly. She casted a spell and an ice wall were visible around them. She turned to the gargoyles. They howled loudly in front of her, taking a step toward her. She searched the nearest gargoyle and shot it multiple times with icy arrows. Another one flew to her but she managed to dodge it. With her wings she flew a little and shot them. Some of them fell down, unconscious. She casted a simple blizzard spell to slow down their movement. After that she casted a sleeping spell and they fell asleep. Unfortunately there was still another gargoyle that could dodge the spell. It howled angrily to her. She prepared to shoot it when it jumped to her. Before she could do it there was a loud stabbing sound and the gargoyle died in front of her. She saw Noctis in front of her, holding a medium-length sword. He was so calm like he was breathless. His eyes were still in deep black.

"Protect the children. I'll take care of this," He told her. Catalina sighed lightly, gave him a small smile.

"Alright," She answered. Noctis took a step back to look at her before leaving her. She felt that he was a little cold at that time, like there was a very thick wall between them. She put her hand on her chest, breathing heavily.

* * *

><p>Blood flowed around the icy ground, coloring the ice in red. After a short fight Noctis and his soldiers had taken care of the gargoyles. Some of them ran away and another died from the battle. The soldiers cleaned away the corpses and the properties around it. Noctis checked the soldiers and citizens to make sure that no one was hurt. Fortunately there was no one that was hurt. Noctis was relieved to know that. After this situation he thought that Catalina was innocent. He didn't see anything wrong about her because he analyzed her every time when they were together. He walked around to find Catalina. He saw her with the children, talking a little. He approached behind her.<p>

"Are you alright?" He asked. Catalina glanced at him, smiling at him. The children watched him and felt afraid of him a little.

"Yes, we are alright. I thought I want to walk them home but they want to go to a shop first. They're going to buy a gift to their teacher. May I accompany them first? I'll go back after that," She asked him. He walked to them and crossed his arms. They looked down, holding each other's hands.

"Why don't you just go home? Your parents will be worried," He stated. They looked at each other. One of them who was tallest had the courage to answer him.

"Our teacher's birthday is tomorrow. We don't have enough time to buy the gift if we go home now. Don't worry about us, Your Highness. We'll be careful," He answered. He was trembling but still looking at Noctis in the eye. He sighed lowly.

"Then I'll go with you," He said. They were surprised, their eyes blinked hardly. Catalina smiled lovingly. The children looked at each other for a while, and then began walking. Noctis and Catalina followed them from behind.

"Why do you do it? You're supposed to be busy, right?" She asked. He looked in front of them.

"I'm not busy. Besides it is my responsibility to make sure that they are alright." Catalina smiled again.

"I'm sure they like you now," She commented.

"I'm sorry if I'm not a friendly person," He grunted

Catalina chuckled. "I'm serious. They'll be your fans *giggle*."

"Shut up." He looked away. She stopped laughing, looking at the children.

"But they are so lovely," She said. Noctis looked at her. She indeed very beautiful, he thought.

"Yeah," He whispered.

* * *

><p>Two days later Catalina came to the library as usual. She didn't found Noctis there, only a table full of books and papers. She sighed deeply. Tiring job as usual, she thought. Guerro came to her, bowing politely.<p>

"Your Highness is having a meeting right now. He asked you to stay here until he finished," He said.

"Alright. Thank you Mr. Guerro," She thanked him.

"Just Guerro. By the way he brought something for you,"He said, looking at a neat side of the table. She looked at the direction of his view. There were a box and a bottle of pineapple juice. "Well if you excuse me." He left her. She walked to the table. She was very curious of the box, so she opened it carefully. She saw a small grey cell phone, a flip one to be exact. She took it, felt angered. There was a note under the phone. She read it carefully.

_Take a very good care of it. I know you'll learn to use it fast. I've saved my number in your phone._

She smiled softly. She was so happy, because she knew that Noctis would believe in her.

"You're indeed a very kind man," She whispered.

* * *

><p>Reviews are very welcomeyy 3<p> 


	6. Hear Me

Hello everyone! I'm sorry for my late post . I hope you still want to read this story.

Finally I graduated from a college (Yeaaay! \^0^/ ) because of the preparation I didn't have enough free time to write new chapter. But don't worry, I'll post another chapter ASAP :D

Your review will surely needed but no flames please. Thank you for your love and attention! :D

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Catalina worked in the library. She became accustomed to the job. She delivered the flowers first, and then she would be in the library for almost a day. Sometimes she tags along with Noctis to various places, as his bodyguard. They were trying to solve the gargoyles case. They only found out that someone summoned them intentionally, but he was not in the city. They thought he must be after the crystal, so Noctis tightened the security around the town especially around the crystal.<p>

With the gargoyles incident and rumors about invasion to the city made people in the city becoming anxiety. They worried that they would be in danger. The tension became higher as there was a new rumor about a small group of rebels. Noctis wanted to get rid of them but he had to go to another city for an important meeting. So he asked her instead.

"Say, do you want to do it? Prompto and Gladioulus will accompany you," He asked her. They were sitting in his room. Catalina looked down, somehow worried about him.

"I'm okay with this job actually, but will you be alright to be out of city? Your kingdom is in a bad shape because of the crystal. I 'm worried something bad will happen," She confessed. Noctis sighed.

"Didn't you see when I was defeating monsters? Are you in doubt with my power?" He pushed her. Catalina shook her head.

"Of course I'm not! But I –" He stood up and walked to the door before she could finish her words. He turned to see her with his expressionless face.

"If you're not then you should think another logic reason to make you worry. They are waiting for you in front of the castle," He told her, and then walked out of the room. She pouted a little.

"Sometimes you're too stubborn. I guess I don't have any other choice," She said and walked to the outside. On the way to the outside she saw a winter spirit was skating with its feet on a frozen fountain. She approached it.

"Hello there. What are you doing here?" She asked. It stopped skating and looked at her.

"I'm bored. It will be the end of winter but I didn't find anything fun to do. My friends are busily preparing for a deep sleep. Are you going to go with His Highness?"

"No. I'm helping Prompto and Gladioulus to check on a rebellion group. Prince Noctis is on the way to another city."

Suddenly it flew fast to her. It's eyes blinked many times, it lips formed into a grin.

"Then let me help you. I can help you finding traps and spells. By the way you can call me Isaz." It told her. She smiled and then nodded energetically.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go. I'll introduce you to Prompto and Gladioulus."

"Unfotunately ordinary human can not see me so you don't have to do it," It said.

"Yeah, I forgot about it," She sighed in disappointment. Isaz sat on her right shoulder, feet swinging lightly.

"Then let's go. I'm feeling nauseated with this place right now," It grumbled. Catalina laughed a little and went to the outside.

* * *

><p>When she was outside of the castle she saw Prompto and a tall and large build man. He has along scar over his left eye, He has amber eyes, and his hair was straightened to the back and shaved partially along the sides. He wore an open black shirt, a black t-shirt underneath it, black leather trousers, and black shoes. He must be Gladioulus, she thought. Prompto wore a black vest, white t-shirt underneath it, and black boots. Prompto saw Catalina and waved cheerfully. She walked to them, smiling softly. Gladioulus smiled brightly.<p>

"Hello Catalina. It's a beautiful day to walk around with a pretty lady. Then, shall we go now?" Prompto oustretched his hand to her, smiling with full of charms. Gladioulus slapped his hand.

"It's still in the morning and you already flirt a woman, especially her. She's Noctis' woman. Lay a finger to her and Noctis will slice you slightly," He scolded Prompto. Catalina blushed madly in front of them.

"Too bad it's not only the two of us who will go. He will go with us as well. He is Gladioulus. I , Noctis, Gladioulus and Ignis are best friends from a long time ago," He introduced Gladioulus.

"Nice to meet you. You are indeed very beautiful. This big mouth man told me about you many times until my ears are itch so much," He complimented her, smirking.

"Nice to meet you too. Thank you for your compliment," She said shyly.

"Let's get in the car first. I'll tell you about the mission on the way there," He told her and went in the car. Prompto opened the door for her.

"Ladies first," He said gently. Catalina smiled at him.

"Thank you, Prompto."

* * *

><p>"So where are we going to?" She asked. Gladioulus, who was driving the car, glanced at her through the rear-view mirror. Prompto was looked out of the window, thinking about something.<p>

"There's a rumor that a small rebellion group is doing some secret meetings in a small town called Barathier. They didn't cause anything bad yet but it seems that they are going to recruit teens to train them to be their armies. We don't know when it will be so we have to move faster."

"Barathier is a perfect place to do something like that. It's a small town with low security. Once we arrive we have to check on bars in the town first," Prompto commented. he leaned on his palm, his face was so serious. It's the first time she looked him focusing on something. She nodded lightly.

"Alright," She agreed. Suddenly Prompto looked at behind to see her and smiled widely.

"After that let's have a date. I'll show you around the town. We can eat at a good cafe and.." Gladioulus smacked him in the head fast. Catalina winced at the sound.

"Ouch! Can't you just be happy for your friend." He groaned, stroking his head.

"Then can't you focus on the mission first. You're being more and more agressive these days. Another flirting and I'll tell Noctis about this," Gladioulus threatened him.

"Fine, geez," Prompto sighed deeply. Catalina laughed at them.

"You two sure are good friends," She commented. Gladioulus laughed too.

"Of course we are." He said before focusing on driving the car.

Two hours later they arrived in Barathier. She looked around the town. The town was indeed a small place. There weren't any tall buildings and many trees decorated it. Too bad it was winter so the trees weren't in a perfect form. The town was also quiet because there weren't many people seen walking around it. Catalina opened the window, inhaling the fresh air deeply. Looking at this view made her missing her hometown so much. The trees weren't as many as in her hometown, but it was still good to be there. She closed her eyes, smiling softly. Isaz wiggled around her, happy with the atmosphere.

"Do you like the air in here?" Gladioulus asked her. Slowly she opened her eyes.

"Yes, I do. It's alike to my hometown. I love places with many trees," She answered.

"If you love this kind of place why do you live in the capital?" Prompto asked. Her expression changed into a little sad face.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you when the time is right." She promised. Gladioulus was curious about her, but she would tell them later so he just kept quite.

Finally they stopped in front of a small inn. After parking the car they get into the inn. Gladioulus reserved two rooms for them and then got out of it. They were planning to be in separate way for each other.

"I'll go to bars around south and east side. Prompto will go to bars around north and west side. Catalina, please look around the market and downtown. Lets meet up again at 4pm in here." Gladioulus told them.

"Alright. See you guys," Catalina answered.

"Don't miss me, Catalina," Prompto flirted her again. Gladioulus pulled him from Catalina and blabbered something about not to flirt her to Prompto. Catalina just smiled at the scenery, and then went to find a market.

It was not difficult to find the market because it was near the inn. When she was in the market she was surprised to see it. It was very quite. There weren't many opened shops and there were few people in it. She walked to a grocery. She greeted the owner politely. The owner looked friendly so she asked few questions.

"Why does this market look quiet? I see many shops closed too," She asked.

"Don't you know a rumor about a rebellion group?" The owner asked back.

"I heard about it. People said that they were going to recruit teens around the town."

"Because of the rumor many people scared that their children will be in danger. So some of them stop working and stay in their house for a while. Even some of them decided to move out of the town." He explained.

"Did you really happen to see one of them?" Catalina asked again.

"I didn't know if it really was one of them but I saw men went to Lord Edgar's mansion in the midnight these days," He whispered to Catalina.

"Lord Edgar? Who is he?"

"You're new here, aren't you? He's one of the richest people in this town. He owns a sugar company. The company is really famous these 30 years," He informed her.

"I see. Thank you for the information," She thanked the owner. She looked around his goods. She was surprised to see pineapples. She really wanted to buy it. Cannot resist the urge to buy it, she asked the owner happily.

"How much does this pineapple cost?"

"Wow you have a good eye in there. I just got these from a farm. It's cost more than normal but its quality is perfect. Because you're beautiful I'll give you a special discount," He offered. Catalina smiled brightly. Isaz grumbled at her behavior but it let her be.

After buying pinapples Catalina went to the downtown. There weren't many activities even in downtown. She didn't get much information so she went to narrow alley to look around for more. On halfway she saw a 14-year-old poor boy was beaten by an old man. A brunette girl was trying to save the boy, but the old man pushed her until she fell down.

"How dare you steal my food! You deserve this!" The old man cried at him and punched him. Catalina ran to them, pulling the boy out from the old man.

"Why are you so cruel? They look very hungry. Can't you just give them for free?" She asked the oldman.

"Who are you? If I give them for free, another poor kids will come to me. I don't have enough money for caring someone like them," He spat. Catalina looked at the boy, but the boy turned away from her. She sighed deeply, then looked back at the old man.

"How much money do you need? I'll buy it," She said.

* * *

><p>Catalina gave the old man money and bought some bread from him. She offered them the bread, so the girl invited Catalina to their small apartment. When they were in the room Catalina treated the boy. She also casted a spell to relieve the pain. The boy was still quite, no words came through his mouth. The girl made tea for Catalina.<p>

"Thank you so much," She finally said something. Catalina smiled at her.

"You're welcome. By the way why did you steal food? Where are your parents?" She asked. The girl bent her head, she looked very sad.

"Our parents are dead two years ago. Usually we worked in a grocery store, but the store closed recently because of the rumor. We are short on cash and became hungry because we couldn't buy anything to eat. My big brother suddenly stole food and the owner caught him stealing the food," She explained. Catalina felt sorry for them. She took her money pouch from her pocket and took some money. She handed the girl the money.

"Take this. Search another job while using this money for the time being. I'll also try to get a job for you. This money is enough for buying food for two weeks. I'm sorry if it's not much for you," She offered. The girls hesitated at first but finally she took it. But the boy caught her hand.

"Thank you for your help, but we don't think that we need this money," He told her.

"I know that you don't want me to have pity on you, but you and your sister will be suffering. She will be sad if you steal something again. I'm sorry but you don't have any other choice," She explained to him. He sighed deeply, and then took the money.

"Thank you so much. My name is Imeruat, and he is Gin, my big broth," She introduced to Catalina.

"My name is Catalina. Actually I don't live here. I just have a matter to do in this town. If you need any help you can come to an inn near the market," Catalina said. Imeruat smiled thankfully at her. Catalina patted her head softly. She looked at her watch. It was almost at 4pm. So she said goodbye to them and rushed to the inn.

* * *

><p>Catalina, Gladioulus, and Prompto was having dinner in the room at that time. They shared what they got before. They spoke slowly because they were afraid that there would be a spy near them. Catalina also asked Isaz to watched if anyone suspicious was around the room.<p>

"It seems that Lord Edgar have something with rebels, but we don't know it is in a good way or not. Actually I want us to spy on his mansion tonight, but they said that he wasn't at home until tomorrow. So we can visit his mansion tomorrow first," Gladioulus told them.

"Yeah, yeah," Prompto waved. "This topic is boring. Why don't we talk about something else," He suggested. Gladioulus looked at her.

"By the way, I saw you bringing pineapples in the room. Did you buy them?" He asked. Catalina smiled brightly.

"Yes, I did. I love pineapple so much, but they are so expensive in capital, so I bought them to bring to capital," She exclaimed happily. Prompto and Gladioulus gawked at her.

"Wow. It's the first time I hear that a woman like pineapple so much," Prompto commented sarcastically. Catalina glared at him.

"What? Do you think I'm weird?" She was annoyed. Prompto smirked at her.

"Of course not. Why would I think that someone beautiful like you is a weird person. I just think that you're unique," He winked at her. Gladioulus and Catalina sighed deeply at the same time.

"Here we go again," He grumbled.

"Can I ask you a question?" Catalina asked.

"Of course you can. Go on," Gladioulus answered happily. Catalina sat closer to them.

"What kind of man Noctis is?"

Prompto swung his chair back and forth while spinning an apple. "He's the calmest person that I ever met. Sometimes you can't just tell what's in his mind on his face at that time. But he's pretty stubborn sometimes because he cares the people he loves so much," He bit the apple.

"Maybe he looked rude but he does it because he's trying not to trust people fully. Being a prince is a tough job, you know." Gladioulus took a sip of tea and then continued. "From what I saw I think he's starting to care for you." Catalina's heart beat faster. She looked away from them.

"Oh~Our princess heart is thumping really hard right now," Prompto teased her. Her face became as red as tomato.

"Wh-what? No. Of course not," She didn't admit it. Suddenly her hand phone rang. She checked it. It was from Noctis. Gladioulus could read her expression at that time and smiled.

"What a good timing," He commented. Catalina smiled at them before going out of the room. Slowly she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm fine here. We just got some information, but we still have to find more," She answered. "Where are you?"

"I'm still in another city. If I'm still not in the capital when you are done with the mission you can go home and wait," He asked.

"Okay," She said. Then there was a long silence. She tried to break the ice.

"Guess what? I bought pineapple at market. I'm so happy that I got them in a good price. I can't wait to go home and cook them," She said happily.

"Figured," He commented. "But what will you make?"

"I'm going to make pineapple pie and pineapple jam."

"Then.." He asked "Can you make one for me?" Catalina was surprised to hear that. She felt something stopped her hear from beating. She silenced for a while.

"Catalina?" He asked her. She blinked many times before answering it.

"Yes, of course I'll make some for you." Her voice was shaking a little.

"Then I hope it won't burnt," He joked with a serious tone. She wanted to complain at him but he said something first.

"Then see you."

"Bye." She closed the call. She looked out at the window. She had a serene expression in her face.

"Is this a right thing for me?" She whispered slowly.

* * *

><p>Imeruat was on the way to home from shopping for lunch when she saw Gin was dragged by some men. She dropped her bags and ran to them.<p>

"What are you doing? Let go of my brother!" She cried. Gin saw her shockingly.

"Imeruat?! Go away! I'll be fine," He told her. But She pulled his hand strongly. The men didn't say anything, but one of them slapped her. She fell down and groaned in pain as she touched her cheek.

"Don't hurt her! I'll do what you want but please leave her be," He begged. They looked at him, and then dragged him away. She saw him and wanted to chase him, but he shook slowly. She left alone. She cried and ran to someone she needed to meet.


	7. Rescue Me

Helo, everyone! I'm so sorry that I'm late again :( I didn't have any good ideas to continue this story. But don't worry! I'll post another one in a week! Thank you very much for your reviews and love. Don't forget to give me another reviews and critics but no flame please. I'll appreciate them very much.

By the way I need a beta reader to correct my grammar (because I think I'm suck at grammar lol) so if you're a beta reader and interested to check on my story, please pm me. Thank you :3

* * *

><p>In the morning Catalina felt weird. She had a hunch that something bad would happen. Suddenly she thought of Gin and Imeruat. Catalina touched her chest, eyes closing. <em>I hope they are alright,<em> She thought. Isaz called her.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She looked behind her.

"I'm just worried about siblings that we met yesterday," She answered. Isaz watched her expression.

"Do you want me to check on them?" He asked again. Catalina would need Isaz in the future, but she worried about them for more. Furthermore there were Prompto and Gladioulus beside her, so she would be alright.

"Can you do that?" She asked. Isaz smirked widely.

"Of course I can. Piece of cake!" He ensured her. She smiled at it. Isaz watched for a while before flying to the outside. A second later someone knocked her room's door.

"Catalina? It's me, Gladioulus. Are you ready?" He asked on the outside. She turned to face the door.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

* * *

><p>After having breakfast Catalina, Prompto, and Gladioulus went to Lord Edgar's mansion. They saw many people gathering in front of his house. There was Lord Edgar with his bodyguards in front of them. From the situation it looked like there was a debate. They quickly came to the crowd. Gladioulus asked the people to give them way. Lord Edgar turned to see them and smiled quickly.<p>

"Well aren't you Gladioulus and Prompto? I'm glad you're here. I'm sorry I wasn't at home yesterday," Lord Edgar talked happily.

"What's happening? Why are people gathering here?" Prompto asked. Lord Edgar looked a little afraid.

"Uh.. well.." He stammered, not knowing what to say. Someone cried behind them.

"He helped the rebels to give them a HQ and they started kindapping children for recruitment! Now give us back our children and kick them away!" People around him started crying while raising their weapons. Lord Edgar was panicked and grabbed Prompto's arms.

"They're wrong my lord! A week ago some strange men came to my house and asked me to give them a big place for them. At first I rejected it, but they kept coming to my house with more men. They said that they would burned my entire field if I rejected it. I didn't say anything and they had already messed around and took my keys. After that they just went away," He explained with high voice, almost screaming so the people heard that.

"So where is the place?" Gladioulus asked him.

"I'll show you the place. Follow me. I'll bring my hired bodyguard too." Prompto turned to the people. They were still standing, waiting for a response.

"If you want to save your children and kick their ass off then follow me. When we arrive you have to wait in the outside because we'll check the place first. If the situation is not good then you all can come in, understand?" He shouted. The people were quiet at first, but then they nodded quickly. Catalina followed them from behind but she saw Isaz flying to her. He looked worried. She had a bad feeling about that.

"Hey, I saw Imeruat running to the inn. It looks like she wants to meet you," He told her. Catalina was surprised, and then walked to Prompto.

"Prompto, I have to go back to the inn. There's something I want to take care first," She said.

"Then how can you go to the place? You don't know where it is, right?" He asked her back. Lord Edgar heard them and said, "My bodyguard will follow you to the inn, and then he will guide you to the place."

"Thank you, Lord Edgar," She thanked him and went to a bodyguard.

"My name is David. I'll help you."

"Thanks. Let's go then."

* * *

><p>Imeruat was in the inn. She asked about Catalina but it seemed like she went outside. She was disappointed but she had to wait for her because she didn't have any option. She sat on the sofa worriedly. She wanted to cry but she had to keep strong. She's alone after all. Or she thought so. Suddenly she saw Catalina with a man ran to her. Imeruat stood up and quickly hugged her. She couldn't take it anymore so she cried slowly. Catalina hugged back, patting her head.<p>

"Are you waiting for me?"

"Please help me! Some strange men came to our house and took my brother away. I don't know where they went. Please!" Imeruat cried. Catalina hushed her.

"Calm down. Your brother will be alright. I promise I'll bring your brother back," She promised. Imeruat calmed down a little. Catalina broke the hug and cupped Imeruat's cheeks.

"Wait in my room. I'm going to find your brother. I'll be back," She told Imeruat. Imeruat nodded lightly.

"Be careful," she said. Catalina smiled a little and gave her a key to her room. After that she went to David.

"Where's the place?"

"Most likely it's an abandoned factory not far from here. Let's go," He said. Catalina nodded.

When the arrived they saw the people was gathering in front of the gate. Prompto , Gladioulus, Lord Edgar, and his bodyguards weren't there. One of them saw Catalina and went to her.

"Prompto said that you had to go inside from a secret underground tunnel beside the building and rescued the children. They are negotiating with the rebels. You can use your weapon if it's necessary."

"I know the place. Follow me," David said. Catalina followed him to the tunnel. He opened the secret door and they went in. It was a little dark but thankfully there were ventilations to the outside so they could see around them. They walked until the found a door. They waited to feel the situation on the other side. Feeling it was safe, they opened the door. It was an old big room used to keeping materials. They walked quietly, looking around. Catalina heard cries not far from her. She gave signal to David. They went to the source of the sound and hide on the wall. They saw boys were sitting, hugging together. A man was shouting at them. He brought a gun on his hand

"Don't cry or I'll kill you all!" He shouted, annoyed at their cries. David readied his gun to shoot him, but Catalina stopped him.

"The others will hear it if you use it. Let me do it," She said. She casted a spell and then wind came around her and went to the man to make him faint.

"You never kill people, don't you?" He asked a bit mocking. She smiled at him.

"I won't kill people if it isn't necessary," She answered. David and Catalina went to them. Catalina found Gin among them. Catalina asked him, "Are you alright?"

He nodded," I'm alright. Thank you."

"Is anybody hurt here?" David asked the children. None of them responded so he thought they were alright. He turned to Catalina. When he wanted to say something suddenly enemies ran to them. David immediately pointed his gun at them while Catalina casted her bow. She bent at the children.

"Sit here. Don't move or you'll be hurt," She asked them. They nodded quickly, scared a little. Catalina casted a blizzard spell to shook their focus a bit and David used it to shoot them. He succesfully shot some of them and Catalina shot the others. They didn't realize that someone quietly took Gin and shouted at them.

"You two! Put down your weapon or I'll kill him," He told them, pointing his gund at Gin's head. David and Catalina looked at each other, don't know what to do. He shouted again.

"NOW!" and a shot was heard. The man fell down, his body covered with blood. She looked around and saw Gladioulus on upstair.

"Are you alright?" Gladioulus asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Gladioulus," She answered.

"Lord Edgar and his men cleaned up the others. Prompto was chasing their leader. I'm going to follow him."

"I'm coming too. David, please escort the boys," She asked him. David winked at her.

"No problem," He said. She smiled at him before catching up with Gladioulus. They ran to the upper level on the outside. There was Prompto, ready to shoot the leader. Gladioulus and Catalina stood behind him.

"Just surrender. Your life won't be long though," Prompto said. The leader smirked at him.

" Oh, really? Then kill me," He said confidently. As soon as he said that some gargoyles came at them. The leader jumped on one of the gargoyles. They tried to shoot them but they went away.

"Damn it!" Prompto muttered.

"We'll meet him eventually," Gladioulus said.

"Looks like he used the gargoyles too," Catalina commented.

"Yeah. We have to go back," Gladioulus said.

* * *

><p>Imeruat was sitting on a chair in the room when she heard the someone knocked the door. She quickly opened it, hoping it would be a good sign. Catalina was in front of the door with Gin. Imeruat smiled happily and hugged him.<p>

"Gin! I'm so glad that you're okay!" She exclaimed happily. Gin hugged her back.

"Of course I am. She rescued me and the others," He replied.

"You will never leave me alone again, right? If you're not here I won't have anyone beside me," She whispered softly. Gin smiled a little.

"I won't leave you again. I promise," He said. He broke the hug and gave Imeruat a signal to go to Catalina. She nodded and turned to Catalina.

"Thank you so much for everything. I don't know what we can do to pay you back," She said sadly. Catalina smiled.

"Just promise that you will serve me delicious food if I come to visit," She said. Imeruat had a puzzled look on her face.

"Are you going to leave?" She asked.

"I've to go back in a moment. I'm sorry that I can't stay longer. But I promise I'll visit you," She answered apologetically.

"Really?" She asked, sounded a little disappointed.

"Yes. It's a promise." Said Catalina as she hugged her. Imeruat smiled softly. Catalina walked to Gin.

"By the way I talked to Lord Edgar just now. He said that you would work in his place. He'll pay you beautifully," She said. Gin bowed his head, feeling sorry.

"You're so kind to us. I'm sorry I wasn't polite back then," He apologized. She smiled lightly.

"It's okay. You just don't trust people easily because you have to protect her. Just don't do that too often, okay?" Gin looked at her, smiling a little bit.

"Okay." Catalina hugged him for a while and then left them. They waved at her. When she got into the car Prompto turned around to see her.

"Done, milady?" He winked at her. She blushed as she looked away. Gladioulus smacked him on the head.

"Damn it. Couldn't you just quiet for one time," He grumbled. Catalina laughed at them.

"Did you bring the pineapples?" She asked.

"Yes, I did. Don't worry about it," Gladioulus replied. Prompto checked his phone for a while.

"What is it?" Gladioulus asked.

"Looks like Noctis will go home tomorrow morning," He said.

"Then I'll make it right away," She blurted out.

"Make what?" Prompto asked. She was shocked because she didn't realize that she said that.

"Nothing," She answered lightly. Prompto and Gladioulus looked at each other and smiled, leaving her alone as Gladioulus started the engine.

* * *

><p>Noctis was walking quickly through the castle hallway. He barely had enough sleep but when he arrived he wanted to go the place. The place that he imagined all the time. As he opened the door he walked to his usual place. He saw Guerro, but it's just him.<p>

_She's not here, _he thought.

"Guerro turned to see Noctis. He bowed," You've arrived, your highness. How's the trip?"

"It's as usual. Where's Catalina?" He tried not to ask about her, but he was impatient.

"She came here three hours ago and then went home. She wanted me to give your highness this," He gave Noctis a jar of small pineaplle pies. Noctis took it, thinking that she kept her promise afterall.

* * *

><p>Catalina was helping her aunt serving customers when she saw Noctis came into the shop. She was very surpised to see him. Noctis gave her a signal to take her time. Ten minutes later she approached Noctis with a worried look in her face.<p>

"You just arrive, don't you? Oh my god your face! You should rest first. Why are you here?" She asked. Noctis kept calm as he showed her the jar.

"Well, I don't know how to enjoy this food with. Any suggestion?" Catalina was taken aback. _He came all the way here just because of that? Why?_ She thought to herself.

"Please sit here," She said. Slowly Noctis sat down with his usual calm face. She walked to the door as he asked," Where are you going?" Catalina turned around, smiling softly.

"I'll make a very delicious tea. It's time for you to be relaxed for a while, isn't it?"


End file.
